


Alaya

by SRTX_999



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Feelings, Horror, Love, Night, Oneshot, Sadness, Short, Short Story, Supernatural - Freeform, bizarre, happiness, romantic
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRTX_999/pseuds/SRTX_999
Summary: Általam írt novellák.





	1. Az Éjszaka Lánya

Nyx

Kavadran Intol a kertjében sétált éjszaka. Útját a telihold és a csillagok fénye ragyogta be. Csak egy kis esti séta volt, semmi több. Mivel nem tudta álomra hajtani a fejét, ezért döntött úgy, hogy járkál egy kicsit. Elment a terményei mellett, s ahogy elnézte őket, az idei év zöldségek szempontjából nem volt a legjobb. Egyre melegebb szokott lenni és egyre szárazabb is.

Útja ezután a gyümölcsöshöz tartott, ahol eprek sorakoztak szépen sorban. Ezeket nem ő ültette, hanem a nagyanyja. Kavadran nem igazán szereti az epret. Ha lehet választani, akkor inkább a zöldségeket preferálja, mint a gyümölcsöket. De az idei nyár úgy hozta, hogy most ezek egyikéből sem ehet.

Továbbsétált, a hűvös szellő arcon csapta. Kellemes, de ugyanakkor váratlan is, hisz idáig szélcsend volt. A levegő egyre jobban felkavarodott. Levelek hullottak le a cseresznye- és meggyfákról, valamint pár virágcserepet is felborított az egyre erősödő szél.

Befejezte sétáját, de még mindig nem volt álmos, így úgy döntött, felesleges lenne próbálkozni azzal, hogy elméjét takarékra küldje. Ott maradt a kertben és a csillagokra tekintett, hirtelen pedig lépteket hallott maga mögül. Valaki iszonyatos sebességgel rohant felé. Hátrafordult, és olyat látott, mint még soha.

Egy emberei hulla feküdt a földön, belei kiszaggatva, vére pedig vörösre festette az almazöld pázsitot. Közelebbről is megvizsgálta a holtat. Idős, kopaszodó férfi volt. Még egy ideig bámulta, aztán valamire rájött. Ez nem csak egy ismeretlen ember, hanem a szomszédja. Kavadran nem értette, mit keres itt, valamint a legfontosabb, miért halott?

A férfi hasa úgy nézett ki, mintha valami vadállat támadta meg és hasította volna fel. Ránézett a fa törzsére, amit karmolás nyomok borítottak. Először macskára gondolt, de a nyomok pontosan emberi kézmagasságban voltak. Meg aztán, a macskák nem ölnek embereket. Nem értette, hogy mégis miféle lényről lehet szó.

Ezután a bokrok mozogni kezdtek és szép lassan egy furcsa lény mászott el, aki teljesen megbabonázta. A látvány, ahogy kinézett, sokkoló volt, egyáltalán nem ilyenre számított. Egy fiatal, vékony, már-már csontsovány lány, bőre olyan hófehér, mint a telihold ezen éjjel. Hosszú haja fekete, összevissza, ápolatlan. Teste sebekkel volt borítva, ruhát nem viselt, teljesen meztelen volt, de ez szemmel láthatóan nem zavarta.

Ha ez nem lett volna még elég, voltak rajta más furcsaságok is. Négykézláb járt, mint egy állat, testéből pedig, rövid, száraz, faágakra emlékeztető tüskék álltak ki néhány helyen. A furcsa lény észre sem vette őt, vagy ha mégis, nem törődött vele. Odament a holttesthez és enni kezdte a férfi beleit.

A hatalmas étvágya volt, a beleket egy szempillantás alatt magába tömte. De ez nem volt neki elég, kitépte a máját, tüdejét és szívét, majd azokat is elfogyasztotta. Miután úgy tűnt jóllakott, megragadta szájával a testet és arrébb dobta.

Csak egy kicsit lökött rajta, de a szomszéd holtteste elég messzire repült. Nekicsapódott a ház falának, vére pedig egy új rétegnyi festéket adott a fal egy részének. A furcsa lény letelepedett a fa tövébe, majd elaludt.

Kavadran biztos volt benne, hogy ezt álmodja, mert ilyen egész egyszerűen nem létezik. Nem tudta felfogni, hogy pontosan mit is látott az előbb. Nem tudott visszamenni, aludni úgy, hogy ez a valami itt van a kertben. Ez a bestia egyszerre egy emberi lány és egy vadállat. Úgy döntött, végez a fenevaddal, mivel túl nagy veszélyt jelent. A szomszédot megölte, lehet őt is megfogja.

Bement a garázsba, hogy valami fegyvert keressen. Eleinte késre gondolt, de az túl kicsi és nem tudná vele megsebezni. Végül egy kapát vett magához, ha ezzel fejen csapja az alvó dögöt, akkor az biztos ott fogja kilehelni a lelkét, feltéve ha van neki egyáltalán.

Szép lassan visszament a lényhez, aki még mindig ott feküdt a cseresznyefa tövében. Felemelte a kapát és suhintani készült, de a lény hirtelen kinyitotta szemét, majd felugrott és hasba rúgta.

Valószínűleg két métert is repülhetett. A földön fekve látta, hogy a lény megragadja szájával a kapa nyelét és kettéharapja. Hatalmas erő rejlik a fenevadban, most már rájött, ezzel nem fog tudni végezni, akármennyire is próbálkozik. A bestia ránézett és szép lassan közelebb sétált. Valamiért nem érzett fenyegetést, ha meg akarta volna ölni, akkor már rég megtette volna.

Egyre közelebb jött, míg végül melléfeküdt. Barátságos szemekkel nézett rá, úgy tűnt, nem akarja bántani. Kavadran nem értette, hogy a szomszédot miért ölte meg. Felállt a földről és újból megvizsgálta a szomszéd holttestét, ezúttal sokkal alaposabban. Belenyúlt a férfi véráztatta zsebébe és egy ismerős tárgyra bukkant. Egy barna, bőr pénztárca, benne rengeteg papírpénzzel. Ez a nagyanyjáé!

Ezek szerint a férfi valahogy megkaparintotta és ellopta. A lény csak a szomszédot ölte meg, őt nem is bántja. Már nem is tűnt olyan veszélyesnek, mint első ránézésre. Leült mellé, az pedig közelebb bújt. Bőre selymes volt és puha. Megsimogatta haját, az pedig egyre közelebb húzódott, a végén a feje már az ölében pihen.

Aranyos egy lány és aranyos egy lény – gondolta Kavadran. Újból végignézett a békésen fekvő teremtményen. A viselkedésétől és a testéből kiálló néhány szúrós tüskétől eltekintve teljesen emberi. A lány felnézett rá, s kinyitotta szemét, mely lila színű. Kavadran még soha nem látott olyan illetőt, akinek ilyen lenne a szivárványhártyája. Mégis miféle lény ő?

A furcsa lány feltápászkodott és rámászott. Tudta, hogy nem ember, de mégis érzett valamit. Bárhogyan is nézte, egy lányról volt szó. Soha nem volt az az ember, aki olyan sokat beszélt az ellenkező nemmel, maximum a saját anyjával és a nagyanyjával. A lény még jobban ráfeküdt és apró melle a férfi testéhez nyomódott.

Mégis miért érzem ezt? Ez nem egy emberi lény. Leszedte magáról és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Ezután felállt, majd elindult az udvar felé. Hátranézett, a lány pedig követte. Olyan furcsa volt, négykézláb járt. Igen, furcsa volt, de egyben gyönyörű is. Úgy gondolta, biztos van Isten, mert ilyen lenyűgöző teremtményt a természet nem tud csak úgy alkotni.

Visszament a kertbe és a lánnyal együtt lefeküdtek a fűre. A csillagokat nézték, ahogy látta, a lányt nagyon érdekelte az éjszakai égbolt. Ő azonban csak egy dolgot tudott bámulni. Valamiért nem hagyta nyugodni a tudat, hogy miért van ő most itt az éjszaka közepén ezzel a lénnyel. Miért maradok vele? Ha nem tenném, akkor vajon követni fog a házba is?

Ha mostantól mindenhová követi, akkor el nem tudta képzelni, hogy fog így holnapután dolgozni menni. Még ha nem is emiatt marad itt, hanem azért, mert a lány elkapta a szomszédot, ezzel pedig segített neki, akkor is furcsa érzése volt. A lány ránézett, s a férfi már nem bírta a tekintetét. Teljességgel megőrül, ha rápillant. Még sohasem érzett ilyet korábban.

Egy lányról volt szó, így csak egy dologra gondolhatott. Nem, az lehetetlen, ez még mindig nem egy emberi lény! Azt akarta, hogy ezek a furcsa érzések eltűnjenek a fejéből, de mintha belé lettek volna láncolva, egyszerűen csak rá tudott gondolni. A sok munka miatt általában sokat stresszelt és nem is igazán volt az az életvidám illető. De most jól érezte magát.

Közelebb ment a lányhoz és a szemébe nézett. Nem ment, nem bírta tartani a szemkontaktust. Elfordult tőle, de a lány közelebb ment és hátulról átölelte. Csupasz melle a hátához nyomódott. Ott feküdtek mozdulatlanul, percekig. Ezután odahajolt és ajkait a lányéhoz érintette. Furcsa volt, szájában a vér keserűségét érezte.

Elgondolkozott rajta, hogy még fel is mond munkahelyén és valami alternatív pénzkereséséi módszert fog találni, például ír egy könyvet egy fiúról, akiről kiderül, hogy démonok voltak az ősei.

A lány elaludt és vékony kis kezeivel nem engedte el őt. Kavadran is fogta és nem eresztette. Örökre vele szeretett volna lenni. Nem tudta miért, de valóban jól érezte magát. Tele volt életkedvvel, nem pedig egy depressziós fiatal benyomását keltette.

Órákig csak feküdtek és egyre világosabb lett az ég, melyet néztek. A csillagok is eltűntek. Kavadran már aludt. A lány kiszabadult kezei közül és a felkelő napra, majd újra a férfira nézett. Visszament hozzá és megcsókolta, majd a nap első sugaraival együtt köddé vált.

Helios

Kavadran Intol soha többé nem látta a lányt. Végül csak egy álomnak könyvelte el. Élte tovább az életét, mintha mi sem történt volna. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki látta őt, akit azóta csak az Éjszaka Lányának nevez.

Egyetlen embernek mondta csak el a történetet, de ő már eltávozott az élők sorából. A szomszéd halálát pedig egyszerűen öngyilkosságnak könyvelték el, mivel fogalmuk sem volt arról, hogy mi is történt a kertben. Nem akart nekik mesélni a lányról, mert akkor elkezdenék keresni. Ha meg megtalálják, akkor elfogják és mindenféle furcsa kísérletet fognak végezni rajta.

Ezt nem akarta. Ha ez megtörténne, soha nem láthatná újra. Természetesen bármi is lesz, soha nem fog vele újra találkozni, mert lehet, hogy tényleg csak álmodta, a szomszéd pedig valóban öngyilkos lett.

Álom volt-e vagy sem, azóta minden éjszaka kijárt a kertbe, hogy megnézze, ott van-e a lány. Emiatt alig aludt és rosszabbul teljesített a munkahelyén, de ez őt egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Azóta a nap óta mindig délután négytől este nyolcig alszik, nyolctól hajnalig pedig a kertben bolyong, hogy újra lássa őt. Hiába tudta, hogy ez az esemény soha többé nem fog újra megtörténni, nem tudott lemondani róla, nem ment, egész egyszerűen nem ment neki...

Ez is ugyanolyan volt, mint bármelyik másik éjszaka. A szél hűvösen fújt és megrezegtette a fák leveleit. A nagyanyja halála óta teljesen magányos lett. Az egyik munkatársa azt tanácsolta, szerezzen egy barátnőt, az nála megoldotta a problémát. De nem tehette, neki nem volt szüksége senki másra. Neki csakis ő kellett. A zöld pázsitra nézett. Itt feküdtek, ő pedig bámulta a csillagokat gyönyörű lila szemeivel. Vad volt, de egyben szelíd is. Egy megmagyarázhatatlan csoda, melyet nem lehet nem gyönyörűnek nevezni.

A fa mellett állt, ahol a lány megölte a szomszédot, csakis azért, mert az ellopta a pénzüket. Még amikor meg is támadta, mert először félt tőle, ő akkor is barátságos volt és odabújt hozzá. Ezek az emlékek... Nem akarta többé... De nem tudott másra gondolni.

Már lassan egy év telt el azóta, de ő még mindig nem tudta elfelejteni ezt a csodálatos lányt. Leült a fa alá. Fáradt volt, de nem akart aludni. Mi van, ha pont ma... Nem, nem szabad reménykednem. Soha többé nem fog visszatérni...

Kinyitotta a szemét. Elaludt volna? Az órájára nézett. Úgy tűnt igen, de szerencsére csak két órát. A távolban egy alakot vett észre, aki a kert végében állt. Még mindig álmodom? Megdörzsölte szemét. Nem, nem álom volt. Ez tényleg ő. Az Éjszaka Lánya.

Ez eltelt egy év alatt emberibb lett. Már nem négykézláb állt, hanem két lábon. Már nem vicsorgott, hanem mosolygott rá. Szeme ugyanolyan gyönyörű lila, hosszú éjfekete haja pedig csak úgy lobogott a szélben. Persze még mindig furcsa volt egy kicsit, mivel teljesen meztelen, de ez őt nem zavarta. Ezenkívül, a testéből még mindig kiállt pár kisebb tüske.

Percekig csak bámulták egymást, majd a lány elkezdett közeledni felé. Már a járása is gyönyörű, olyan volt, mint valami emberfeletti lény. Mondjuk, Kavadran száz százalékban biztos volt benne, hogy tényleg az. Leült mellé és hozzábújt, ami boldogsággal töltötte el a férfit. Átölelte, az életkedve pedig visszatért. Újra láthatja őt. Ez túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Újból a csillagokat bámulták, pont, mint egy évvel ezelőtt.

Egy szót sem szólt, annyira boldog volt. Olyan jó érzés volt mellette lenni, olyan jó érzés volt megérinteni a sima, puha bőrét. Percek múlva a szemébe nézett és az arcuk közeledni kezdett egymáséhoz. Ezután ajkaik is összeértek. Percekig így maradtak, nem akartak elmenni a másik közeléből, mindketten érezni szerették volna a másikat. Percek múlva végül ajkaik eltávolodtak egymástól.

Kavadran egy dologban meg akart bizonyosodni. Múltkor egy szót sem szólt hozzá. Az is lehet, hogy tud beszélni, de a múltkor nem tette meg.

– Mondd, mi a neved – kérdezte a lánytól Kavadran Intol.

– Nyx...

Hangja olyan gyönyörű volt, hogy akár tíz órán keresztül is folyamatosan hallgatta volna. Szóval Nyx. Nem beszélt valami magabiztos hangnemben és elég halk is volt. Mégis tud, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha szeretne beszélni, így Kavadran inkább hagyta is. Csak tovább ültek a cseresznyefa alatt és egymás kezét fogva nézték a csillagokat.

Fáradt volt, de nem mert elaludni, mert akkor a lány el fog tűnni, pont, mint múltkor, azt pedig nem akarta. Minden egyes percet vele akart tölteni, nem akarta újból elveszíteni. Nyx. Milyen gyönyörű név, pont olyan, mint maga a lány, valamint gyönyörű, mint a csillagos éjszakai égbolt. 

Hajnalodni kezdett, Nyx pedig felállt és a Napra nézett, teste fénylett. Ez történt volna múltkor is? Nem értette, de köze lehetett az éjszakához és ahhoz, hogy lassan nappal lesz. Nem, nem akarta elveszíteni újból. Örökre vele akart maradni.

– Nyx, kérlek, ne hagyj magamra! Nélküled nincs értelme semminek! Nélküled meghalok! Nyx, kérlek, ne hagyj el! – ordította a férfi, szinte már sírva.

– Visszatérek – szólalt meg a lány.

Nem! Lehet, hogy vissza fog térni, de én nem bírok még egy évet várni! Teste egyre halványabb lett és jobban fénylett, szinte már el is tűnt. Ne, ne menj el! Kavadran a földre esett és könnyei hullottak, mint a záporeső. Nem akarta.

A lány lehajolt hozzá és újból megcsókolta. Miután elengedte, ezt mondta.

– Nem maradhatok itt...

A férfi nem értette, miért. Mi fog történni, ha itt marad? Itt fog velem élni! Senkinek nem kell tudnia a létezésén rajtam kívül. Csak ne menjen el!

Nyx hirtelen a saját karjába harapott. Kavadran nem értette, miért. Ezután a férfi karját is megsebezte, majd lila vérét a sebbe folyatta.

– Én nem maradhatok itt... De te... Velem jöhetsz... – mondta a lány.

Furcsa dolgot kezdett érezni, miután Nyx vére az ő testébe került. A lány csak mosolygott és egyre jobban fénylett, majd halványodott. Az ő testével is ugyanez történt. Nyx felsegítette, majd átölelték és megcsókolták egymást. A Nap sugarai égették és perzselték a bőrét, olyan érzése volt, mintha darabokra hullana.

Nyx gyönyörű lila szemébe nézett. Soha többé, soha többé nem fognak elválni egymástól. Örökké együtt lesznek. Ezután minden homályossá vált, majd sötétté. Már semmit nem érzett, mintha nem is létezne többé. De ennek ellenére örült ennek az egésznek, mert Nyx és ő, Helios, most már örökre együtt lesznek, bárhová is kerülnek.


	2. Morginis

Kavadran Intol felébredt. Még mindig hallotta a fülében a tegnap éjszaka elindított, több száz rock és metál számból álló, ismétlésre állított lejátszási listát. Az első dolog amit meglátott, az az akusztikus gitárja volt. Soha nem tanult meg rajta játszani, mindig az volt rá a kifogása, hogy nincs ritmusérzéke. Tizenéves korában, amikor még haja hosszú volt, arról álmodozott, hogy egy bandában fog gitározni és dalszövegeket írni. Manapság is írt még ilyeneket, gyakori témák voltak a depresszió és a viszonzatlan szerelem.

Kimászott az ágyból, majd elkészült és reggeli (vagy sokkal inkább ebéd) gyanánt egy babkonzervet fogyasztott el. Főzni nem tudott, a nagyanyja pedig nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy ételt készítsen neki. Egy betegség miatt jelenleg kórházban feküdt. Lassan meg kellene látogatni — gondolta a férfi.

Még van két óra, mire munkába kell mennie. Addig leült olcsó és régi számítógépe elé és egy olyan játékkal játszott, ahol embereket kell megölni. Saját állítása szerint nem az az agresszív egyéniség, de szereti így leadni a feszültséget.

Hamarosan eljött az idő, Kavadran pedig magára kapta kabátját és felhúzta cipőjét. Végigsétált a Yokai utcán, s köszönt a virágait locsoló szomszédasszonynak, Ildea Daemordnak. Ezután fülébe dugta a fülhallgatót és elindított egy Erős Fekete című metálszámot, aminek fülbemászó refrénjét gyakran énekli el mostanában magában. Egy tízperces séta után megérkezett a Gatoh Varvak Adras Középiskolához, ahol nem a legérdekesebb munkája volt. Kavadran Intol takarítóként dolgozott. Na igen, ha komolyabban vette volna az iskolát, akkor most nem itt lenne. Miközben belépett az épületbe, meglátta a Daemord nagyszülők unokáját, Sertoxot, aki mindig sötét ruhákban járt, sötétbarna haja pedig a válláig ért. Magát látta a fiúban, de remélte, hogy Sertox élete sokkal jobban alakul majd, mint az övé.

Miután véget ért a tanítás, Kavadran elővette a felmosót és a vödröt, s miközben takarított, tovább hallgatta kedvenc számait. Jelenleg éppen a Rendszer Összeomlása nevű előadó Méregváros albuma szólt. A felmosóval néha-néha léggitározott, de előtte jól körülnézett, nehogy észrevegye valaki, s arra panaszkodjon, hogy még egy ilyen munkát sem képes normálisan végezni. Hirtelen felbukkant Grandio, a vén gondnok, Kavadran pedig egy pillanatra azt hitte, a vénember észrevette, hogyan játszotta előbb a szólót. Szerencsére nem, csak arra kérte meg, hogy cserélje ki az alagsorban lévő égőt, mert már nem működik. Kavadran egy pillanatra elgondolkozott azon, hogy ha Grandio a gondnok, akkor miért nem tudja magának megcsinálni, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy az öregnek problémák vannak a lábával.

Félretette a felmosót és a vödröt, majd az alagsor irányába ment. A Grandiótól kapott kulccsal kinyitotta az ajtót és lenézett a végtelen mélységbe. Na igen, ha egy horrorfilmben lenne, akkor ez az egész szituáció hátborzongató lenne. Régen sok horrort nézett, melyektől később nem tudott aludni, de az eltelt évek alatt már szabályosan immunissá vált a horrorra. Nincs ott lent semmi — mondta magának. Azonban legbelül mégis úgy érezte, hogy valamitől fél. Felkapcsolta a zseblámpát és elkezdett lesétálni a poros, ősi lépcsőkön. Valamiért olyan érzése volt, mintha több száz éve nem is járt volna ebben a helyiségben senki. Bolondság, az iskola még csak húsz éves.

Végig pásztázta a pincét a lámpa fényével és csak polcokat látott, tele mindenféle régi kacattal. Nyugodj már meg, Dran, ez csak egy rohadt pince. Nincs itt lent semmi. Belerúgott egy dobozba, aminek kiborult a tartalma. Régi vonalzók, körzők, és más, matematikához használt eszközök. Nem pedig emberi csontok. Kavadran kinevette magát. Nem értette, hogy lehet ilyen gyáva.

Felállította a létrát, majd keresett egy égősdobozt és felmászott. Kicsavarta a régi, nem működő villanykörtét, majd berakta az újat. Lemászott a létráról, s a falnak támasztotta, majd a villanykapcsolóhoz ment. Munka elvégezve, a lámpa remekül működik. Lekapcsolta, majd felsétált a lépcsőkön, de hirtelen furcsa érzése támadt. Hátrafordult és meglátta, hogy a lámpa felkapcsolta. Mi a fene. Visszament, majd lekapcsolta. Újból felsétált, de a fény újra visszatért. Újból lement és mérgesen lenyomta a kapcsolót. Talán valami gyerek elbújt itt lent és szórakozik velem? Megállt a helyiség közepén, s bámulta az égőt. Na mi van, most nem kapcsolsz le? Már majdnem indult is vissza, de a villanykörte hirtelen villogni kezdett, olyan gyorsan, hogy ha Kavadran epilepsziás lenne, már rég rohamot kapott volna. Szíve egyre hevesebben kezdett dobogni, nem értette mi történik. Rohanni akart, fel, vissza a biztonságos folyosóra. A fülhallgatóból szóló zene statikus zajjá változott, Kavadran ezért kihúzta füléből. Rohanni akart, de nem tudott, a félelemtől teljesen lefagyott. De hát mégis mitől félek? Nincs itt semmi.

Egy váratlan pillanatban az égő szétrobbant, majd a férfi egy bizarr hangot hallott. Olyan volt, mint egy operaénekes halálsikolya, de mégis furcsa, statikus, érzelemmentes. Nagyon nehezen tudta volna leírni. A hang egyre magasabb és magasabb lett, Kavadran pedig próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy ez csupán egy rossz álom. Aztán, annak ellenére, hogy nem volt égő, minden kivilágosodott, s egy lyukat pillantott meg a falban. Nem tudta, hogy csak most került-e oda, vagy csak nem vette észre.

A lyukban két sötétkéken ragyogó fényt látott meg, s egyre jobban rázta a hideg. Bármi is volt ott, olyan magas hangon nevetett, hogy Kavadran remegni kezdett. Ezután egy fekete alak lebegett el a szeme előtt és minden elsötétült.

Miközben Kavadran mosta a padlót és a Gyilkos Királynőt hallgatta, eszébe jutott valami. Nemrég valami történt a pincében és ő nem emlékszik rá. A kulcsot már visszaadta a gondnoknak, és nem akarta csak úgy elkérni tőle. Így a férfi késő délutánig azon gondolkozott, mi a fene történt az alagsorban.

Éjszaka újra eszébe jutott a pincés eset, de hiába gondolkodott, sehogy sem tudott rájönni, mi történt. Azt már sikerült feleleveníteni, hogy valaki kapcsolgatta a villanyt és az égő szétrobbant, de hogy azután mi történt, az már homályos, a következő emléke az volt, hogy mossa a padlót. Hiába próbált aludni, nem tudott.

Megunta a több órán át tartó zenehallgatást és az órára nézett. Hajnali hármat mutatott.

Valaki, egy suttogó magas hang megszólalt.

— Ki a te...

Kavadran félni kezdett. Teljesen egyedül volt otthon. Nem volt bekapcsolva se a számítógép, sem pedig a TV, sőt, az utóbbit már egy hónapja nem is nézte senki, ki is volt húzva a konnektorból. A férfi körülnézett, de csak a szobáját látta, mely ugyanolyan volt, mint nappal, csak sötétben.

— Ki a te...

A hang egyre hátborzongatóbbá vált. Kavadran szeretett volna megszólalni, de egész egyszerűen nem tudott. A levegőt egyre gyorsabban kapkodta, szíve pedig a torkában dobogott.

— Isten... — mondta a túlvilági hang.

Kavadran még soha nem félt ennyire. Menekülni akart, de nem tudott, egész egyszerűen képtelen volt megmozdulni. Mintha alvási paralízíse lett volna, de hát nem is aludt el, így ez szóba sem jöhetett.

Egy hátborzongató lény lebegett be a szobába a falon keresztül. Törökülésben ült, bőre éjfekete volt, szemei pedig sötétkéken ragyogtak. Fejét gömbök és tüskék díszítették, olyan volt, mintha koronát viselt volna. A lény nem csinált semmit, percekig csak a rettegő Kavadrant bámulta, majd hatalmasra tátotta száját. Több sornyi, pengeéles foggal rendelkezett, szájpadlásán pedig egy szerkezet forgott, világított, s olyan hátborzongató halálsikolyt adott ki, hogy Kavadranban megfagyott a vér.

— Morginis — ezt suttogta a lény.

Másnap az iskola pár dolgozója látogatta meg Kavadrant, mert nem ment be dolgozni. A férfit az ágyában találták. Teljes teste remegett és tele volt sebekkel. Szemei fennakadtak, s csak egyetlen szót ismételt folyamatosan:

MORGINIS


	3. Realismus Imaginatio

Kavadran Intol nem tudott aludni. A férfi nyitott szemmel bámulta a mennyezetet, miközben a mellette fekvő felesége szuszogását hallgatta. Az oldalára fordult, majd ránézett az órára, melynek digitális kijelzője hajnali kettőt mutatott. Ez így nem jó. Muszáj lesz kipihennie magát, ahhoz, hogy jobban teljesítsen a munkahelyén. A főnöke már többször is panaszkodott a héten, hogy nem végzi el rendesen a feladatait és napközben gyakran elalszik.

Kavadran már napok óta álmatlansággal küzdött, azonban fogalma sem volt, mi lehet ennek pontos oka. De ebben az egész dologban a legfurcsább az volt, hogy csak éjszaka állt fenn eme probléma, amint a nap első sugarai felbukkantak, akkor egyből álomba merült. Hiába tanakodott rajta már egy ideje, nem tudta megállapítani, hogy ez mitől lehet. Talán el kéne mennem az orvoshoz, hogy kivizsgáltassam magam.

Már jó ideje szomjúság gyötörte, így felült, majd belebújt a papucséba és elhagyta a csendes helyiséget. Végigsétált a folyosón, majd le a lépcsőkön. Szép lassan ment, nehogy a lépcsők nyikorgása felkeltse a kedvesét és a kislányát. A férfi végigcsoszogott a konyhán, majd a sötétben egy pohár után kutatott. Kinyitotta a hűtőt és tejet vett elő, amit megmelegített. Egy pillanat alatt megitta az italt, majd visszabaktatott a hálószobába.

Visszafeküdt az ágyba, de még nem mindig nem volt álmos, ez pedig már kissé dühítette is. Becsukta szemét, de az álom csak nem akart jönni. Való igaz, ha nem gondolna arra, hogy nem tud aludni, akkor valószínűleg sokkal könnyebben menne. A felesége ma is fáradt volt, s nem kívánta őt. Legalább egy aktus kifárasztotta volna és akkor talán jobban ment volna az elalvás. Végignézett a szobán, melybe bevilágított a holdfény. Az udvaron álló fa árnyéka olyan volt, mint egy szörnyűséges rém csontos karja. Egy szörnyetegé, ami éjjel bukkan fel.

Kavadran kinyitotta szemét és egy ismerős szobában találta magát. Hogy kerültem ide? Egyből felismerte a falon lévő régi posztereket és a polcon heverő játékokat. Ez az ő gyerekkori szobája volt. Ez most akkor egy álom lenne? Végre, valahára elaludtam. De valami nincs rendben. A tudatánál volt. Ha balra akart nézni, ha fel akarta emelni a kezét, akkor megtette. Ez afféle tudatos álom lehet, amiről nemrég olvastam? Elég érdekes dolognak tartotta.

Megpróbált felülni, ez azonban már nem sikerült. Tudott mozogni, de csak korlátozott mértékben. Miért? Talán olyan fáradt vagyok, hogy ennél többet már nem bír el az agyam? Akkor miért álmodok egyáltalán? Mi értelme van egy ilyen álomnak? Álom ez egyáltalán?

Ránézett az órára, mely fél hármat mutatott. Becsukta szemét, s hallgatta az időmérő eszköz ketyegését. Ha most ebben az álomban elaludnék, akkor felkelnék? Vagy talán az álmon belül álmodnék? Szívesen kipróbálta volna, de úgy tűnt, hogy az álomvilágban is el van átkozva, itt sem tudta nyugalomra hajtani fejét.

Egy félóra telt el, mióta idekerült. Az óra már hármat mutatott. Mégis meddig fog ez tartani? Már unta az egészet, inkább lenne ébren, akkor pedig ihatna még egy pohár tejet, valamint átfuthatná a tegnapi újságot. De nem, Kavadran Intolnak akkora szerencséje van, hogy neki itt kell lennie ezen az ágyon, amit nem tud elhagyni.

Hiába erőlködött, hiába próbálkozott, olyan volt ez, mintha ő lett volna a mágnes pozitív, az ágy pedig a negatív oldala. A plafont kezdte bámulni, majd becsukta a szemét, hogy újból az órát hallgassa. Csendben fülelt, de mintha megsüketült volna.

Ránézett az órára, melynek egyik mutatója sem mozdult, a szerkezet megállt, pontosan hajnali háromnál. Ha már a ketyegést sem hallgathatom, akkor mégis mit fogok csinálni? Azt hitte, hogy azért egy tudatos álom ennél sokkal izgalmasabb.

Újból becsukta szemét, ezúttal pedig végre hallott valamit. Mintha valaki szuszogott volna. A hang a folyosóról jött, s egyre csak erősödött. Bármi is volt az, olyan szörnyűségesen nehezen és gyorsan vette a levegőt, hogy egy embernek felrobbant volna tőle a tüdeje. Rettegett, de nem tudott mit tenni, így csak hallgatta az ismeretlen légzését.

Hirtelen lépések hangjait hallotta, melyek egyre gyorsabbá és hangosabbá váltak. Az ajtó nagy csattanással kinyílt, Kavadran pedig már ki sem merte nyitni a szemét. Nem akarom ezt! Miért nem ébredek fel? Az ágy végén valami nehezet érzett. Az az izé ráugrott az ágyra. A lény egyre közelebb ment hozzá, érezni kezdte az általa kilehelt, fagyos levegőt. Nem bírta tovább, érdekelte, hogy mégis hogyan nézhet ki e teremtmény. Azonban amint megtette, abban a pillanatban meg is bánta.

Alapjában véve emberi volt, de hófehér bőrű, szinte már világított a sötétben. Teste rengeteg ponton meg volt rohadva, karjait is csak pár ín tartotta a helyükön. Alkata olyan vékony volt, hogy látta csontjait. Arca pedig minden volt, csak emberi nem. Sem szájjal, sem orral nem rendelkezett, a szemei pedig csupán fekete, kör alakú üres gödrök voltak, melyek valamiért az örökös sötétségre és a halálra emlékeztették a férfit.

Még mindig nem tudott mozogni, s hiába próbált kiáltani, egy hang sem jött ki torkán. Próbálta magát megnyugtatni azzal, hogy ez egy rémálom, de aztán eszébe jutott egy szörnyű, gyerekkori emlék.

Hajnalban felkelt, amikor szörnyű sikítást hallott, valamint nehéz lépteket és levegővételt. A szülei szobájába rohant, hogy melléjük bújjon, de valamiért minden furcsán nedves volt. Felkapcsolta a lámpát és meglátta a szüleit, amint végtagjaik ki voltak csavarodva, nem volt szemük, valamint bőrük sem, s az egész ágyat vér borította. A gyermek Kavadran felsikított, majd elájult. Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy egy fehér alakot látott az ajtóban.

Ugyanez a fehér alak végzett a szüleivel is. A teremtmény csak ült Kavadrannal szemben, s bámulta őt az üres szemeivel, valamint úgy vette a levegőt, mint aki mindjárt megfullad. Ezután arca szétrepedt, s mindenféle túlvilági, szörnyű rovarok másztak elő belőle. Kavadran végre felordított.

Felébredt. Valami nedveset érzett az ágyon. Összevizelte volna magát ettől az akármitől? A feleségéhez fordult, aki még mindig békésen, csendben aludt. Aztán sikítást hallott. A lánya szobájába rohant. Szerencsére Reshiának nem volt semmi baja.

– Kicsim, mi történt? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Rosszat álmodtam –mondta a lány sírva.

A férfi odament és megsimogatta lánya fejét, majd felajánlotta neki, hogy aludhat velük. Reshia felkapta plüssjátékát és megfogta apja kezét, majd bevonultak a szülői hálószobába.

– Egy picit maradj itt anyuval, én addig iszok valamit – mondta Kavadran.

– De egyedül félek. Sötét van. Kapcsold fel a villanyt!

Kavadran megtette. Azonban mielőtt kiment volna, ránézett az alvó feleségére és úgy megijedt, hogy a földre esett. Nia végtagjai össze-vissza voltak csavarva, a bőrét letépték és szemei is hiányoztak. Az a nedves dolog az ágyon pedig vér volt. A lányára akart nézni, de valami azt súgta legbelül, hogy ne tegye. Azt hallotta, hogy a lánya ugyanolyan módon veszi a levegőt, mint az a fehér alak.


End file.
